fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Enodoc
New project idea While working on the Silver Keys page I had this random thought idea. Would it be a good idea for us to have a main page, like demon doors but for the legendary weapons? Giving a basic description about them, like how we do with the demon doors? It would kind of be a lore page, and might need to be watched for speculation but I think it might be worthwhile and it could help us expand the wiki in terms of known info. The style of the page I could come up with would be something like this: Opening paragraph, Nature of Weapons, Properties making them legendary weapons, Trivia, See also. And in the "see also" part we would link to the lists of the weapons for each game, or something like that.--Alpha Lycos 17:23, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good! So would you split off the lists from the Legendary Weapons page and use that one? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:28, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::That would make it a bit easier! And then perhaps for each game we have a list of each legendary weapon, almost like a check list for people who love collecting, with things like "Base game" "DLC1" "DLC2" etc, or for Fable and TLC it would be "Base Game" "TLC". And perhaps have a description of the weapon, with a picture beside it?--Alpha Lycos 17:31, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Well that bit's up to you, it's your idea after all. Just consider that the weapon articles all have the description and an image as well. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hmm very true. Ah! How would a "Fable Wiki" description sound? The list of each weapon having a small description from an out-of-game perspective? For example with the Red Dragon, something like "A powerful gun once used by Wicker, a legendary marksman of his time. Upon his death, this pistol was believed lost. However, rumour claims it can be found as a prize in the Westcliff Shooting Range"--Alpha Lycos 17:40, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::That's a nice idea. :) --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:50, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Alright, I'll get started on that. Would you be able to sort out the Silver Keys page so its like the demon doors page? I had trouble thinking of how to word that one.--Alpha Lycos 17:53, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I've edited the silver keys page a bit, but I'm not too sure what else we can put on there either. It's probably pretty much alright as it is. Something else that I just thought of as well, when you're doing your "Fable Wiki" descriptions for the weapons, they'd be best of not in italic, as italic could suggest a quoting of the in-game description. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:15, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Opps, I'll fix that up. Hmm would underlined work?--Alpha Lycos 19:17, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I don't think it needs any sort of formatting. Just plain text, as it is now, looks fine. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:42, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks for that. Currently working on Fable II's list. When I get to Fable III's list, I'm thinking I'll do a few and leave most open to others, since there is a large number of weapons for that game.--Alpha Lycos 19:44, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Journey Hi Enodoc, I just want to know waht do you think of Fable: The Journey. PS: I'm not trolling on Fable: The Journey I just want to know what you think :Well first of all I think that it's an interesting idea, and it will be good to see how it pans out. I am concerned about the limitations that may come from the navigation system, considering all you have to use for that is your hands and body (and potentially your voice), but Lionhead are quite innovative and they'll hopefully come up with something good. I like the idea that it could have a good story, but I'm concerned over how repetitive it may seem if all you're doing is guiding your cart down seemingly endless trails. I know PM has said that it's not on rails, but a lot of games are still very linear even if they aren't railed. I hope it won't be a completely linear experience and that there will be some opportunties to make decisions. I think the magic system is quite well thought out, and while the removal of physical melee and ranged weapons may seem strange at first, the fact that you can create spears and other objects with magic is quite a cool thought. It would be good if they also allow you to create some sort of bashing implement with magic, and then with the spears as well you would have a direct comparison to melee and ranged combat. I should have some more thoughts when we've seen more of it; at the moment there isn't really enough to talk about. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with you in almost everything, the magic sistem is quite cool. But anyway, is too soon to say anything about it yet, it seems to be an interesting project though. hi there im looking to get a little popular on this page so far iv made a blog wich has 0 comments and i havent even talked to a person in a chat or anything PLEASE HELP thank you :Well the best thing to do is to help out by editing the wiki's articles. This isn't really a social site, it's a site for information, so that's the best way to get noticed. Also, despite the chat being active on this wiki I don't think anyone really uses it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Thanks for starting a discussion with the other members of the community here. I've given you the bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:51, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Lady Sophia Hey. I'm sure you'll see it, but I wanted to make you aware of this and ask how to go about sorting it out, turning it into a proper article and whatnot. Thanks. TheIndifferentist 22:48, October 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for that. All sorted. The only thing we can do with them is to copy the content to an article page and delete the category page. Unfortunately there is no way to "move" a category page. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, thanks for the help. Sorry about the link. TheIndifferentist 05:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) i would like to become an admin hi i would love to become an admin to prove im worthy i will tell you a little about myself i basically am the fable master i have all legendary wepons i have opened all demon doors collected all the hero dolls stayed up day and night this whole summer playing fable i have all dlc for all three fables oh and i have 6 million gold left thankyou and goodbye :Unfortunately you are not yet eligible to become an admin, but that doesn't stop you from being able to improve the articles here to help others. You need to be a long-time trusted editor of the wiki, or there is a large chance any request for adminship will fail. I would suggest that you edit here for a while and become known in this wiki's community before trying to become an admin. Please see the project page for more information on how we define and elect admins. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:08, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Deletion of pages? Just curious if you saw the deletion tag put on a couple of pages recently? Albion history of the tattered spire and Fable the heroes of albion. I think they should have been a blog, or a forum and would have moved to a forum but I'm still not good at moving pages to the forums.--Alpha Lycos 06:17, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :I was just waiting to see if the creator defended them at all. Since they don't seem to have, I'll go ahead and delete them. They're not really relevant for a forum either, since no discussion is implied by them. Thanks for reminding me. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Reporting vandalism Someone is vandalising the site, the nuke glitch thing, Look at therecent updates for it, I edited as much vandalism as I can find, if I find more I will undo it as well. Theraptor92 22:18, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like you got most of it. Thanks for the heads up. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:58, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Recent new pages The pages that have recently been made, such as Samantha Black, all seem to be purely fanfiction. Unless the Hero of Bowerstone as a female was truly named Samantha Black and was the daughter of Matthew Black, who would turn out to be the Archaeologist.--Alpha Lycos 02:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :That's what I thought too. The creator has seven days to defend the pages, as I marked them with . I will delete them after that. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:45, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::It would seem that the author of said pages likes to vandal pages as well, noticeable with the recent changes to Maze.--Alpha Lycos 02:31, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes, they're walking a very thin line. Such is the (unwritten) benefit of being a registered contributor, where I like to give them "three strikes" before blocking them (unless it's offensive). They're currently on 2.5 (2 for vandalism and a retrospective 1/2 for the new pages which are looking more and more like the same). --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:05, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello from the colonies I made an edit on "Demon Doors Fable II" but after reading again I saw how it should have been done more correctly. Can you undo my edit? Also is it customary to call teleporting from the menu screen in Fable II "fast travel" when time elapses anyway, as opposed to true fast travel like in Fable III.I am guessing this is to differentiate it from just walking somewhere which is to travel.P.S. I would like to list some of my User Boxes on my User page and may require some help.I dont want to mess this up by just blindly trying this. Also can I use more than 1 User Box as i have played through multiple times and made different choices on different playthroughs.Garry Damrau 09:03, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :You can always reword anything you don't like. If you want to precisely undo anything you have done, go to the , where you will find the undo button next to any edit that you want to undo. :Yes, it is customary to call the Fable II travel system Fast Travel due to the passing of time. :Go ahead and experiment with the userboxes; you can use as many as you like. They can be found here. It is easiest to add userboxes in Source mode rather than visual mode due to the codes required. Below is a section of the code for the userboxes from my page so you can see how they come out. :Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Tying up loose ends WOW !!! I am so happy I found this site. As I did not take up the Gargoyle quest until after defeating Lucien.(I was still learning) I could not teach my dog the Growl trick but I have returned to Memory Lane in Rookridge and was able to teach his ghost.This particular save was so glitched it was painful to even play it.Tried but can't find the Enforcer I dug in the cellar but came up empty,but I did open the Demon Door in Brightwood. You know how obsessive we gamers are.Garry Damrau 09:06, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Solar Dragon back for meGarry Damrau 12:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean? SD left Wikia and is unlikely to be returning. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:15, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe I'm "freekin". I thought I saw an edit with his signature dated Nov.18 or 19. I can tell from reading this site that he was a good administrator and must have been banned or left for a good reason.P.S. So you're going to hit 10,000 contributions soon. I congratulate you in advance.Garry Damrau 06:59, November 20, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki Hello, I am Bullet Francisco, an administrator of multiple wikis. Also, I have some suggestions for the MediaWiki pages, if you are willing to listen. --Bullet Francisco 18:38, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. Feel free to make any suggestions here or in the Wiki talk forum. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, before I do that, would you mind changing the colors of the links a bit? They are red and people associate red links as bad links... :/ --Bullet Francisco 22:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :::If you have suggestions for alternative colours I'm happy to review them, but I won't go changing them without a consensus first. Are they really that similar? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:22, November 20, 2011 (UTC)